<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re My Poem // Minsung by multifandom_babie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131122">You’re My Poem // Minsung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_babie/pseuds/multifandom_babie'>multifandom_babie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_babie/pseuds/multifandom_babie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Minho has always struggled with his inner demons. he has even tried to take his life a few times and almost did once. he had always hated life until he met Han Jisung. they were in the same poetry class. minho loved this little ball of happiness that looked like a squirrel. he thought that if he could get closer to Jisung he wouldn’t have to keep trying to die and try living for once. maybe, just maybe, Jisung was the reason Minho needed to live.</p><p>-trigger warning - attempted suicided -sorry in advanced for spelling/grammar it’s unedited</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I almost died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Minho’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(trigger warning just skip until it says end of flashback)</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes started to open. I was greeted with a bright white light and the smell of bleach. I could hear footsteps outside of my room and someone snoring lighting somewhere nearby. Everything looked blurry. I blinked a couple of times until I realised where I was. I was in the hospital with a tube connected to my right arm. My head was starting to hurt really bad. My left arm felt tight and it squeezed with pain. I looked down to see it wrapped in a white cloth. I sat up and tried to remember what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The night before</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You are so worthless’ ’what are still doing here’ ’you should just go kill yourself’ ’you little fag’ ’you don’t deserve anything’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The voices raced through Minho’s head until it hurt. He locked himself in his room and sat in front of the door sobbing. He couldn’t deal with it anymore. He remembered the other times he has tried to kill himself and how none of them never worked or were even close to working. The pills only made him sleep through the night, the rope snapped on him, and his mother found the gun he had stolen from his ex-friend’s dad. No one was home right now. His mother was working and his dad was in a business meeting. He ran down the stairs to the garage and found what he needed. He locked the bathroom door behind him. Minho started at the box of razor blades</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He opened it with shaky hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just do it, no one will notice or care when your lifeless body lays on the tile floor” the voice in the back of his head grew louder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He picked out one of the blades and gripped it between his fingers. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered a small sorry to his parents.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> He set the cold metal to the top of his wrist. He paused and bit his lip, taking a deep breath before putting himself into the excruciating pain of the deep cut. He shut his eyes tight and turned his head away. He felt the sting on his wrist. He put more pressure down and slid up his arm as fast and deep as he could with a loud scream. He dropped the blade with a loud thud and opened his eyes. He looked down at his arm. Hot tears fell almost as fast as the red liquid on his arm. He was getting dizzy as soon as a pool of blood formed. The last thing he heard before passing out was his mother calling his name when she returned from her shift.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flashback ends</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whipped a stray tear away when I returned from the memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You failed again you coward” the voices told me. I shook it away. Before I knew it, I heard a gasp come from my right. It was my mom, she must have just woken up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Minho baby. You’re ok. she practically sobbed out and stood up. She embraced me and I hugged back. Then my dad came in and joined the hug. I felt awkward, like I was such a horrible son for what I did to them. Again. They let go and stared at me with sad eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Your mom called me when she couldn’t get the bathroom door open. She saw the blood coming from the bottom of the door. My meeting just ended so I rushed over and when we found you..” his voice was shaky that it cracked. Mom looked at him comfortingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I busted down the door and once we saw you. God, all of that blood. We rushed you here. It was probably around 2 in the morning when we got here.” he finally finished. I looked down and started fumbling with the blanket hem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m sorry” was all i could whisper out. They Just looked at me with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctor said you can leave after 3 weeks. Um...I know it’s a bad time for all of this but...we decided to move to Seoul so you can go to that university you want to go to.” She looked at me with pride. I was happy but I couldn’t help but let my anxiety kick in. The only thing I actually enjoyed was dancing. I had applied for a university in Seoul and they had accepted me. My parents told me they would pay for a dorm. But i think I scared them so much that they decided to just go with me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>minho starts university and meets an orange haired squirrel boy in his poetry class</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Minho’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The university looked big and there were so many people. My anxiety had my heart banging in my chest and a numb feeling in my finger tips. There wasn’t a uniform policy like most schools so I wore a sweatshirt, for obvious reasons, and a pair of black jeans. I had my earbuds in listening to Shine Forever by Monsta X. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I already got my schedule and headed to first hour, which was a study hall so pretty simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -time skip- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was already heading to my 5th class which was my poetry class. I was actually kind of excited. My only problem was that I couldn’t find the hall for it. I walked for for a little and found the hall. Then the bell rang. I rushed around until I found the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher stared at me already unhappy. I gave her a slight bow and mumbled an “im sorry”. She gave a slight sigh of sympathy and pointed at the last empty desk. I sat down and scanned my surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suddenly heard giggling to my right. I glanced next to me only to see a boy my age with creamy orange hair doodling on a piece of notebook paper. He was drawing a little cartoon squirrel in the corner. I let out a light snort and then he looked up, I immediately looked away. Already embarrassed, I pulled my sweatshirt hoodie farther up my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jisung’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time is so slow and it’s only 5th hour. I pulled out my writer’s notebook and started doodling. The teacher was about to start talking when the door slammed open. A boy in a sweatshirt was standing on the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked back down at my paper. I heard movement to my right only to find the boy sitting next to me. I focused back on my cartoon squirrel. I couldn't help my giggles. It was cute. I was so focused until I heard a snort. I looked over at the new kid only to realize how flustered he appeared. I kinda felt bad for the kid. I also noticed that his hair is pretty brown color. I decided to stop drawing until I got bored of the teacher’s lecture. So I decided to something I've never done before and write a little note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3rd person’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung slid a piece of ripped paper over to Minho’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi :) I’m Jisung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked up only to see the boy look the other way like he was shy. Minho scribbled on the little piece of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nice to meet you. i’m minho :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>most of these chapters are going to be pretty short sorry but i hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just jisung and minho casually passing notes during poetry class</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3rd person POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it ok if we talk like this a little? I’m already bored of this teacher</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho: </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure. I’m new here so I don't really know anyone</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung: oh ok. Well we can be friends :) if that's ok with you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho: </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah sure that sounds cool</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung: </span>
  <em>
    <span>awsome. Hey when do you have lunch??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho: </span>
  <em>
    <span>7th hour. Wish it was sooner. I’m starving :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey I have it 7th too!! Wanna sit with me and my friends?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho:</span>
  <em>
    <span> uh sure. It will be better than sitting by myself. Are you sure they won’t mind?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure they will be fine. I’m glad you can join :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks and I like your hair btw</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung: </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks *w* I'd say the same to you but I can't really see it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho: </span>
  <em>
    <span>haha here i’ll take my hood down</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pulled his hood down and Jisung could really see the boys face features better. He was well sculpted. Jisung didn’t realise he wasn’t breathing until Minho made a little giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jisung was looking Minho also got to see the boy’s face a bit better. His cheeks were a little chubby, he also resembles a squirrel Minho thought. Minho tried to only giggle to himself but it somehow escaped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He faced away from Jisung with small blush from embarrassment. The bell then rang for the next class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh i’ll look for you during lunch so we can sit together. Ok?,” Jisung said. He caught Minho off guard with his sweet voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Y-yeah,” Minho said shyly. With that they smiled and waved goodbye so they could go to their next class. Jisung decided he liked Minho’s voice even though he could barely hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just some fluff in a new friendship :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dance class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>minho meets his new dance partner for class and some slight anxiety about lunch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Minho’s POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After poetry was dance. I found my way there easier because it was just 2 halls away. I walked in to see a mostly full room. The teacher automatically saw that I was the new kid and had me introduce myself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hello. I’m Lee Minho and I just moved here last week.” i managed to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Would anyone like to share a seat with Minho?” the teacher asked very politely. A hand in the middle of the far left of me shot up along with a deep voice saying ‘he can sit with me.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to where the hand was. I was taken aback when I saw a pretty male who appeared younger than me sitting down next to my new seat. He had freckles littering his cheeks and he gave me a pearly smile when I went to shake his hand. His eyes folded into crescents, adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Lee Felix, nice to meet you Minho!” he said in a cheerful and deep voice. It had a foreign accent to it. I took my seat next to Felix and looked back up to the teacher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was writing our first “assignment” on the board. I told us to get to know our desk mate because they would be our new dance partner for the semester. My stomach automatically did a somersault with the mention of a dance partner..for the semester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Well I guess we will be dance partners” Felix woke me from my thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I guess we should get to know each other then” I said and internally cursed myself for stating the obvious. Felix just gave a small laugh which was so beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Turns out, Felix is also new from Australia and he is younger than me. We exchanged phone numbers for if we ever wanted to meet up to do any extra dance practices. Then the bell rang. I was suddenly very nervous because that meant lunch. And i was about to meet up with Jisung and his friends. Anxiety got the best of me. What if he forgot? What if we can’t find each other? The what ifs were endless but I walked myself to the cafeteria anyways.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>felix freckles appreciation moment lol they are beautiful. i personally don’t like my freckles. how do you think lunch is going to go??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lunch time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically changbin choking over felix and jisung warning up to minho a lot. plus minho slightly pushing himself to open up to the possibility of some great friendships :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3rd person POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had his lunch pack in hand and was standing in the doorway scanning the cafeteria for the familiar head of orange hair. Before he could start worrying, he heard a cheerful voice yelling his name. He whipped around only to see none other than Han Jisung with his 2 other friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one on his left was short and dressed darkly, even his face didn’t seem happy. Unlike the guy to his right. He was taller, blonde wavy hair, he looked very friendly with his wide smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made it!” Jisung exclaimed very happy and surprised. All Minho could do was smile at the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh! </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Almost forgot. This is Chan…” He said pointing to the blonde who just smiled wider and waved. “...and that's Changbin.” He said pointing to the short dark man. He just nodded at Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Guys this is Minho,” he said, turning the attention to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ah so this is who you’ve been bothering us about. Well mate, nice to finally meet ya.” Chan said earning a slap to the arm from Jisung, who was blushing. But Minho decided not to say anything about it and just gave a shy smile. With that Changbin just snorted and gave a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...let’s get seated and eat lunch. I’m so hungry” Jisung announced trying to remove the awkwardness. All the boys just nodded in unison. Minho sat next to Jisung when Chan and Changbin sat on the other side. All of a sudden Minho felt his phone buzz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Felix</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: hey...are you in lunch by any chance? I don’t have a seat :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed at the message and looked up to the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey...uh is it ok if one of my friends sit with us?’ Minho asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! The more the merrier right?” Chan exclaimed with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Minho</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Yeah sure. Just look for me i’m standing up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Felix</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: Ok i see you. Thank you so much!! :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was over at the table in a matter of a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey Minho” Felix said obviously shy around new people. Changbin almost choked on his food from Felix’s unexpected deep voice. He looked up only to choke more from his pretty looks. Felix blushed at the dark boy. Minho could tell they were going to be close friends. Jisung waved at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Felix is your name right? I think we are in the same grade,” Jisung said ecstatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hello I’m Chan. Uh I thought I heard an accent in your voice, am I wrong?” Chan said, eyes full of wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, I'm from Australia actually.” he answered a little more comfortably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh” changbin mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Omg another aussie?! I thought I was the only one. Nice to meet ya mate!” Minho had no idea what was going on because Felix and Chan were talking up a storm that he couldn’t understand because it was all in english. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems like they hit it off well,” Jisung says with a pout. Minho looks over at the boy. He started chuckling at the pout in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you pouting like that?” Minho asked with a curious smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because i want a good friendship like that,” he says while pointing at the Aussies talking about their home place with white smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well i-i-i can be your friend like that,” Minho said nervously. He never had a friend like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“really?” jisung said with wide eyes full of hope. Minho just nodded at him with a small smile. Jisung made a loud squeal and leaned over to embrace minho in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s his deal by the way?” minho asks Jisung, nodding to changbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pssh he’s just lonely. He won’t admit it. He’s a great dude but he resents love for some reason,” Jisung says while shoving the last bit of pizza in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He keeps staring at them. it’s getting creepy,” minho cringes, looking back down at his food. He had decided to make himself a ham sandwich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh my god! he’s jealous!” Jisung says while shaking the life out of minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whoOoO?” he tires to ask while being shaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin!” He practically yells at minho. Minho puts his hands over his ears and winces in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Changbin says, looking over at the pair in alert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re fucking jealous that the felix and chan are getting along so well. aren’t you?” Jisung asks with a mischievous smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the hell are you talking about? I don’t like Felix,``Changbin said, taking a drink of his soda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i didn’t ask if you like felix. but you denying it tells me you do,” Jisung smirked. changbin, once again, choked due to the topic of felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fuck off you ugly squirrel,” changbin growled while throwing his empty can at him. minho chuckled at the two acting like middle schoolers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“by the way minho. how do you know felix?” jisung asked, also gaining the attention of changbin. At the mention of Felix's name, the Aussies also decided to join the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“w-well we are in the same dance class,” Minho said looking over at felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually we are dance partners for the semester,” Felix said matter of factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“holy shit. both of you dance?” jisung said. Minho thought the boy's eyes would pop out at any moment from how wide he can open his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s pretty cool. ya three are in poetry and producing,” chan said pointing to changbin, jisung and himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what do you guys produce?” Felix asked, his naturally deep voice going an octave higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we make rap songs. we normally write the lyrics in our poetry classes,``Changbin said, staring directly at felix. Felix was fanboying at how cool his new hyungs were when the bell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“damn. Well lunch is over,” jisung said, pouting once again. the boys said bye to each other and headed to their next class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey jisung?” Minho reaches for Jisung's arm before he could walk away. He turned in shock with a slight blush in his puffy cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s wrong minho?” he asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“u-uh well. Could you help me find the dance practice rooms? Felix already left to find them,``Minho asked nervously, twisting his sweatshirt sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course. it’s actually not far from here,” jisung replied with a smile. He wrapped his arm around minho’s shoulders, not really paying attention to it. it made Minho shy though, he shrank into himself from the touch. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do when someone did this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>on their way to find the dance rooms, jisung explained directions and where to find other things. Minho felt embarrassed at the realization that Felix and Jisung are technically a year under him. Minho started university late due to “personal reason” and the university allowed him to start in the grade he should be in. they allowed it because after Minho took the required test, he had an exceptionally high grade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>well, this is you. looks like Felix is already in there. wait a minute. Is that changbin?” jisung said, smooshing himself in the window to get a clearer view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>changbin’s pov</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey changbin?” the deep voice behind me said. I turned around slowly, already trying to contain my smile from the younger boy. Why did I want to smile so badly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want felix?” i said nonchalantly, trying to play it cool. That's what the guys these days like right? the mysterious bad boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“um...do you by any chance know where i can find the dance practice rooms?” he asked, the tips of his ears turning read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ya i can take you there,” i said, still trying to play it cool. He squealed with happiness and clung to my arm with a death grip. i was going to yell at him but when i turned to look, his smile was so blinding. so i let it slide just this once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank you so much binnie hyung,” he said happily, trying to snuggle into my side. It was kind of hard for him since i’m a little shorter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s nothing really,” I said, pushing the door open. We started talking about our class schedule and other stuff when it was time for me to go. but i was caught off guard when i turned to look at him. the ceiling lights that shined on felix allowed me to see the little constellations of freckles on his face. it made him look really pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“changbin, we gotta get to producing,” jisung’s loud voice interrupted. i cleared my throat and turned to felix one last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i guess i’ll see you tomorrow?” Felix nodded at me and I walked out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll see ya later minho” jisung yelled into the dance room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sooooo,” jisung said in that annoying voice of his. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you like felix don’t you?” jisung said with a smirk. I smacked his arm while thinking of a comeback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and you like that minho kid,” I teased. jisung was easy to read when he crushed on someone. his face turned beat red and I couldn't help but bend over laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ok stop teasing each other. we have a song to finish,” chan said shoving both of us into the producing room. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe i laughed at this chapter especially when changbin choked over felix. i hope you enjoyed this chapter it’s my last update for today and i’ll get back to writing kore for this and my other stories because i feel like i’m abandoning them :( have a great day loves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cheesecake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho and Felix are invited to 3racha’s dorm. Minho has a little anxiety attack type thing. Chan is a helpful dad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Minho’s POV</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the last bell of the day,” Felix huffed, sweat dripping from his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're actually pretty good at dancing,” I replied, also huffing a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You are a dancing god, there is no way I can be as good as you,” he threw a wash towel my way to wipe the sweat from my face. I chuckle at felix for calling me a dancing god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will be just as great by the end of this semester,” I say with a wide smile. I open the fridge in the back and throw a cold water bottle at felix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys look disgusting,” Jisung’s loud voice enters the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jisung. What are you guys doing inhere?” Felix asks after taking a long drink of his water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear the last bell? The school day is over and we wanted to maybe hang out?” Jisung says with a hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m down but I have to shower and change first,” I replied, almost peeling my sweaty shirt away from my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here,” Felix looks down at his shirt in disgust. Chan laughs at both of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys go get washed up, here’s my number. Just text me when you guys are ready,” Chan said, handing both of us a sticky note with his phone number on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you guys soon then,” Jisung waves to use as they leave the dance room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon mate,” Felix says, grabbing his bag and leaving the room as well. I am the only one left in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look around until my eyes land on my reflection standing in the long mirror on the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice says in my head. I lift my arms up. I was wearing a long sleeved black shirt. I was always careful with what I wore to make sure nobody saw the scars. I rolled my sleeves up to look at them. Plae lines sideways, diagonal, and one thick line running up my arm. My eyes stung with tears. I looked back at my reflection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They make you ugly. Those ugly pale lines. You should have cut deeper. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smack my head with my hand.</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop trying to get rid of me. Instead get rid of yourself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tug hard at my hair until my scalp stings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” I whisper to myself. Silence. I let go of my hair and grabbed my bag. As I ran out of the dance room, I noticed I gave myself a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I arrive at my apartment and unlock the door. I decided to rent an apartment because it’s cheaper than the dorms and I don’t really want to deal with a roommate. I throw my bag onto my bed and take some clothes out of my dresser. I decided on just a pastel purple sweater and black jeans. I walk into my bathroom and turn the shower on. Hot water trickles down my body as my thoughts stay silent for once. It was quiet except the sound of running water. I open my mouth and start singing the first song I think of. It was Butterfly by BTS. I don’t know why but that song just popped in my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finish drying off and change into my clean clothes. I walk back into my room and grab the yellow note and phone off the desk. I type in Chan’s phone number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Chan! It’s Minho. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Minho, whats up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You told me to text you when ready. Remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah lol I almost forgot. Felix is already here. We are in dorm number 19 on the second floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OK, I’ll be there in a few minutes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I put my phone into my back pocket and grabbed the apartment keys. I was now glad that I picked an apartment close to campus. It only took me about 5 minutes to walk to the dorms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Room 19, floor 2</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I kept repeating in his head. I scanned the numbered doors until I found the right one. I lifted my fist and lightly tapped on the door. I could hear loud laughter inside and then footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Minho! You made it. Come on in,” Chan exclaimed, pulling me inside the dorm room. It looked very warm and welcoming. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Felix was sitting on a large bean bag next to Chan and his bean bag, Changbin sat on one end of the couch and Jisung on the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho! Glad you could come. Here, sit next to me,” Jisung said, patting the cushion next to him. I accepted the boy's offer and sat next to him on the dark red couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone want anything to eat?” Chan asks, still standing. Everyone started talking all at once and Chan somehow understood the chaos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you Minho,” he asked looking right at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um..i’ll eat whatever really, I don’t mind,” I replied, still a little nervous. Chan nodded and went into the kitchen. Everyone fell into easy conversation and I kind of just watched then talk. Chan came back with some sandwiches and a bowl of chips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we talking about now,” Chan asked while taking a seat on his bean bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The new song we are finishing,” Changbin said, reaching for a sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we listen to what you have done so far?” Felix gasped full of excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh..ya I guess you can,” Chan reached for his laptop. It’s funny watching him because his ears were turning a shade of pink. I smiled to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you actually dance right?” Jisung asked me, putting his hand on my knee. I would normally flinch at this kind of touch but with Jisung...it feels almost...normal?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, i’ve been dancing since I was a kid,” my voice comes out shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect! We are supposed to make a music video by the end of the semester and you and felix can help us with choreo and stuff,” Jisung said, jumping in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get carried away Jisung. You need to remember that they have their own assignments too,” Changbin buts into the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your rap skills are so amazing!” Felix shouts. Chan chuckles at how dramatically happy felix is. I wish i could be as happy as felix and Jisung are. They are like little balls of sunshine. Happy with blinding smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Jisung asks me, face literally centimeters away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya i’m fine, just thinking,” I replied with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I understand. You know what I do when something I don’t like happens?” Jisung asks with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” I asked back, curiosity overtaking every emotion. He holds up a finger and races into the kitchen. I turn in my seat and watch the doorway as I wait for him to return. Moments later, he is carrying two plates and forks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite dessert in the whole world. It’s guaranteed to make you feel better. Here,” Jisung takes a piece of one of the slices and holds it in front of my face. I was confused at first until Jisung told me to open my mouth. I did as told and he shoved the cake into my mouth. It was pretty good actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Jisun asks, biting his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually pretty good,” I say, nodding my head. Jisung beams and hands me the plate and fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s already nearing 10 oclock and the dorm patrol will be around to check on people. All the sandwiches and chips were gone. Felix and Changbin were talking, Jisung passed out on my shoulder, and Chan was cleaning dishes. I slowly pull away from Jisung and stand up. I held his head in my left hand and pulled a pillow to place under his head with my right. I gently place his head on the pillow and back away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey I gotta get going. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I whisper to Changbin and Felix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, see you tomorrow,” Changbin says with a nod and Felix stands up to hug me and say goodbye. I walk into the kitchen to see Chan drying his hands off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heading out?” He asked without even looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. It’s getting late and we still have classes tomorrow,” I say with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Chan said while putting the towel down and giving me a hug. It felt like one of those proud fatherly hugs. It made me actually feel good inside so I hugged him back. I pull away and head to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Minho?” Chan calls out to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya?” I turn around and face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are always welcome here and if you ever need anything, you have my number,” he says with a sincere grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Chan. It means a lot,” I say. I’m honestly holding back tears. No one has ever been this nice to me. Opening their arms without hesitance like Chan did. It makes me feel accepted into this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Have a safe walk home,” Chan waves to me and I walk out the door. It was kind of chilly and very dark outside. I honestly don’t like walking in the dark alone like this. Something about it just gives me a creepy and eerie vibe. A loud clang resonates throughout the silent dark and I freeze like a statue. I pull my phone out of my pocket and turn on the flash. Nothing, there is nothing so I keep walking forward. My apartment is only a minute away. I heard something like footsteps so I walked even faster. Finally, I’m under the bright light in front of my apartment building. I take a deep breath and pocket my phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart is still racing by the time I open my door. I plug my phone in and set an alarm for the morning. I take a pair of black sweatpants and replace the jeans I'm wearing with them. By the time I'm laying in bed, it’s alreay 11:30. I sigh to myself and close my eyes. Today was actually a decent first day. I know for a fact I already have 3 new friends. I’m not sure if Changbin likes me or if he’s always cold to new people. But he wasn’t cold to felix. I’m sure he’ll come around at some point.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i like this story but not many people are reading it :( i hope you liked this chapter thank you for reading it and have a great day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Poem 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho and Jisung write their first poem for class and Felix sees something Minho wishes he didn’t.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho woke up to the sound of his alarm. He let out a loud groan and rolled onto his back. Empty eyes staring at the ceiling. Right as his mind was going to go somewhere he didn’t, his phone vibrated on the side table. Minho pulled it off the charger to see what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Xxx-xxx-xxxx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Minho! Chan gave me ur number</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>1:02am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Jisung by they way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>1:02am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t say bye to me :(</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>1:02am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s ok tho. I’ll see you later :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>1:03am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning!! Meet us at the God’s Menu Cafe!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>7:42am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho smiled at his phone. Jisung was very hyper but it was cute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho shook the idea out of his head and typed back a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho&lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry :( I just woke up but i’ll be there soon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>7:43am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright don’t take too long</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho decided to go with a white shirt, green jacket, normal blue jeans, and a pair of white converse. He brushed his light brown hair out and parted it a little in the middle to show off his forehead a little. He grabbed his backpack and his keys and then headed for the door. He looked up directions to the cafe and followed them until he saw a fiddling Jisung standing near the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made it!” the younger shouted and embraced Minho in a spine crushing hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung let him go! Poor guy can’t breathe!” Felix shouted, trying to pry Jisung off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jisung mumbled as a blush spread across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to go in now?” Minho pointed to the cafe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Let’s go,” Jisung practically ran into the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys stood in line and stared at the menu. There were so many delicious things to choose from. Cake, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, waffles, pastries with chocolate, and different types of sweet coffee. The boys finally ordered their stuff and decided to eat at the cafe. Seungmin, the cashier, typed everything up and handed it to the other employee. The 5 of them found a booth near the window to sit at. Minho and Jisung were on one side, while Changbin, Felix, and Chan squeezed in on the other side. The employee that had the note came out with their drinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Hyunjin and i’ll be in charge of your drinks. If you want a refill or something is wrong just ask for me,” he said with a warm smile, handing out the drinks and straws. The boys gladly accepted the beverages and started talking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I talked with them about the music video thing and it might work out. I looked at our assignment book and we have the same assignment. We could do it all together!” Felix told Minho almost jumping out of his seat with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. We’ll have to spend more time in the studio to figure out what our choreo we’ll do and what matches the song,” Minho said, taking another sip from his drink. All the boys nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hello. Uh, here is the food you ordered,” a younger male with braces said, carrying food trays.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” they all said simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Jeongin if you need anything else,” the small waiter bowed and went back behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww he’s so cute,” Chan cooed over the waiter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see those braces? I want to pinch his cheeks,” Jisung joined the cooing. Minho laughed at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys started eating. Minho took a bite out of his chocolate croissant when he noticed Jisung was eating cheesecake again. He made a mental note about it. They continued enjoying their breakfast in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The five of them finished and bid a farewell to the kind employees. They started to walk the sidewalk that would take them to the university. Each of them talking about random things as Minho watched. They all acted as if they knew each other since diapers. It made him feel kind of lonely even though he was already accepted into their friend group with Felix. Minho’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt something nudge his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come you’re wearing a jacket? Aren’t you hot?” Jisung asked, brows furrowed. Minho got nervous with the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was kind of chilly in the school so I brought a jacket this time,” Minho lied, hands shaking in his pockets with fear that Jisung might not believe him. Jisung saw the look in Minho’s eyes, it hurt him that he wasn’t trusted with the truth but he didn’t want to pry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll come around when he's ready...right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung’s mind was now in panic mode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. The school’s AC can get very cold in the summertime,” Jisung said, biting his lip when done talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was about to say something but the first warning bell went off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry. See you guys later,” Felix shouted, wave, and darted down the hallway. The rest of them split up and went to class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was already bored. His first class was study hall and he didn’t have any homework to work on. He plugged his earbuds in and put his playlist on shuffle. He laid his head down on his bookbag and fell asleep listening to the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho! Minho baby, are you in there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone screaming his name was all he could hear. He opened his eyes to see that everything was blurred together. He felt sharp pains all over. When he moved, he felt liquid squishing against his clothes. It was cold and wet. When he finally looked down, he was able to see what it was. Blood. His white shirt dyed a deep red. The pale blue tiles drowning in it. Panic rose in Minho’s throat. Nothing. Not even a small whimper would escape his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho! Please open the door!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts were rushing in Minho’s head as he watched his arms bleed out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-inho, Lee Minho. You need to wake up and go to class,” the study hall teacher had her hand on his shoulder. He was panting and sweating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? Do you need the nurse?” the teacher asked, concerned for the student.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No ma’am. I’ll go now, sorry for oversleeping,” Minho bowed to the teacher, gathered his things, and rushed to math class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~time skip~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t stop thinking about the dream. He hated being reminded of that day. His arms were sore just thinking about it. He made it to class and plopped down in his seat. He stared at his lap. His finger’s picking at his nails, almost making them bleed. He didn’t get that far because of a certain person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t do that you know,” he said. Minho looked up and faced  him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Jisung,” Minho put his hands on the desk, trying not to pick at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How has your day been?” Jisung said, putting his hands an inch from Minho’s. He really wanted to hold them and rub the tender fingers from his picking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be better,” Minho replied, looking at their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that. Want me to walk you to class,” Jisung really wanted to hold his hands now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Minho said, finally looking back up at the younger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jisung could say anything, the teacher entered and told them what they would be doing. Everyone pulled out their notebooks and started writing. Jisung’s pencil hovered over the paper, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. Minho twirled the pencil in his hand as thoughts raced in his head. Both started to write flowing words on the lined paper. The bell ringed and startled the boys. Both started shoving their stuff into their backpacks and headed out the door together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have dance class right?” Jisung pointed down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Where will you be going?” Minho asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Song production with Chan and Changbin,” Jisung huffed. Minho laughed at the cute gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Felix and I are still allowed to sit with you all at lunch right?” It sounded more like teasing but Minho was actually worried he wasn’t allowed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Why would you? I mean unless you want to sit somewhere else,” Jisung went from faking offense to actually being disappointed. Minho panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no no. It’s not like that. I was just...making sure,” Minho started picking at his thumbs again. Jisung rolled his eyes and finally took Minho’s hand into his own. MInho’s whole body tensed at the sudden gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be hurting yourself,” Jisung mumbled. The concern the younger showed made Minho’s heartbeat at an unhealthy pace. He was afraid Jisung could hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at lunch then,” Jisung waved with a smile, which Minho returned before opening the classroom door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Min, how's it going?” the already familiar deep voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty good I guess. How about you?” asked Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good considering Changbin gave me his math homework to copy from,” they both started laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LUNCH TIME</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix and Minho were greeted by the trio outside the dance doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for lunch?” Chan asked with a flashy smile. The pair nodded and headed towards the cafeteria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cafeteria was serving chicken sandwiches and mac and cheese. They boys went through the line and got their food trays. All 5 of them headed to the same table they sat at the day before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Minho, wanna see what I wrote in poetry?” Jisung asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Minho nodded his head and Jisung happily took out his notebook. Minho held the ringed paper and read the scribbled words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pale hands intertwined.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Both telling a different story.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One calloused from overworking</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On music and writing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The other soft and smooth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet rough from scars.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A beautiful contrast.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was at a loss for words. He knew exactly what it referred to and that made his heart beat again. But it also scarred him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I getting too close too quick?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it? I wrote the first half in class and the other when I was in production,” Jisung was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really pretty,” Minho smiled, handing back the notebook. A tint of pink was seen on Jisung’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I maybe see what you wrote?” his voice sounded so small like he was scared of breaking something, and he was. He wanted to know more about Minho without doing something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about after school,” Minho bit his tongue. He didn’t really want to share what he wrote but for some reason he can’t resist the squirrel boy. Jisung nodded with a big smile. Minho sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of lunch was spent talking about the upcoming music video assignment. The bell had rung and they were all walking back to their classes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we are all busy today, we should have dinner tomorrow instead,” Chan suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be available,” Minho replied, happy to be invited somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I’m not the one paying,” Felix said, throwing his hands up in surrender. Everyone was laughing, even Changbin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll pay felix. I am the oldest afterall,” Chan chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we'll see you guys after class,” Changbin said, already heading to their studio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we doing today?” Felix asked Minho, turning the speakers on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want I guess. I’m going to change into a different shirt first,” Minho grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged off the green jacket and then pulled the shirt over his head. As he reached for his bag, he froze. Lines. It was like all the scars were staring at him, trying to tell him he messed up. He didn’t even realize he was on the floor hyperventilating until a loud knock barged through the stiff air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok Minho?” The aussie’s voice made the room silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya i’m ok, just slipped. I’ll be right out,” Minho shouted as he pulled the long sleeved shirt over his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he went back into the dance studio, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked at where Felix was standing. He had an odd look. Fear? Worry? Or is it understanding?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ok?” Felix’s voice was barely above a whisper but the room made it echo in every corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Let’s just start practicing,” Minho walked towards the mirror, avoiding eye contact with Felix and his reflection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were now sprawled on the floor under the vent where the cool air came through. Without thinking about it, Minho rolled his sleeves up to help cool himself off. He sighed at the feeling but when he felt eyes scanning him up and down, his eyes shot open wide. Fear and panic filled his whole existence. He rolled the sleeves back down and tried to run for the bathroom. A small hand clasped onto his wrist. Felix pulled Minho’s arm up and rolled the sleeve back up. He studied the lines, running his tiny finger up and down the arm. Neither of them noticed there were tears streaming down Minho’s face until a whimper escaped. Felix let go of his arm and pulled him into a warm hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Minho. Just know everything is ok now. You’re safe with me and the others,” Felix said as he rubbed soothing circles on Minho’s back. Minho wiped at his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go change before they wonder where we are,” Felix let the fragile boy go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Minho said, walking out of the bathroom. Felix walked up to him and scanned his face. He ran his eyes over the other’s slightly swollen eyes. He pulled his hands away and gave Minho his signature smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” He said wrapping his arm around Minho’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Changbin said, walking closer to Felix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was practice?” Jisung asked the pair. Felix glanced over at Minho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was pretty good I guess. We didn’t have an assignment today so we just danced to BTS’ Run,” Felix said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Minho. You said I could read what you wrote,” Jisung whispered in Minho’s ear. He shivered at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, just make sure not to share it please,” he whispered back, biting his lip. He pulled his backpack over his shoulder and looked for the blue notebook. Once he found it, he handed it over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I walk behind you because i’m afraid</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That you are going to abandon me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That you will leave me alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On this empty path to rot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was scared at how Jisung would react. He almost thought about snatching the notebook back but before he could Jisung looked back up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually really good Min,” Jisung said with mixed emotions. Surprised, adoration, and also sadness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-thanks,” Minho gently took the notebook back. Felix had long abandoned Minho’s shoulders for Changbin’s. It was ok though because the space was replaced with Jisung’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to let you know that I would never abandon you,” Jisung whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~time skip~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minho already changed into pajamas and ate dinner. His homework was all done and there was nothing else for him to do. So he stood on his balcony. The night city view was really pretty. Building lights shined in the dark like stars. The breeze blew Minho’s t-shirt around. He shivered as the chilly air blew across his stomach. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the breeze run through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He will leave you. They all do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho’s brow furrowed as he heard the voice in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They don’t actually care for you. They are just using you because you’re the new kid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” Minho said into the empty air. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You should just jump off this balcony. It would help everyone out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said shut the fuck up!” MInho screamed, eyes watering. He walked back inside and slammed the balcony door shut. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Minho climbed into the bathtub and turned on the shower. He let the cold water soak him and his clothes as he sobbed into his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed that way until he felt worn out. He turned the shower off and stood up. His clothes felt like weights that stuck to him like tape. He pulled them off and hung them on the towel rack to dry. He pulled a sweatshirt and some basketball shorts on before climbing into bed. As he set his alarm for the morning a text popped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good night Min &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>2:13am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho&lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Night Ji</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2:14am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kind of felt bad for not putting an emoji but he was very tired now. He didn’t realize it was already so early in the morning. At the thought of the time, Minho fell asleep in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER OMG anyways sorry i’ve been busy with summer school and dance practice. i hope you enjoyed this chapter have a great day loves&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Triggered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minho is triggered and has a panic attack. Felix helps him. Minho stays the night with Felix and Chan. Chan learns something new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was already a long day for Minho and he was so glad it was Friday. Every class had some assignment for them and it was honestly stressing him out, he really wanted to just go home and sleep. Felix was throwing their empty water bottles into the trash can when the practice room doors were slammed open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Chan, I already told you i’m fine! It barely hurts,” Jisung is arguing with Chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care Ji, you have to get it washed and patched up!” Chan yelled, pointing at the boy's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Minho asks, walking up to the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This dumbass tripped in the studio and cut his arm,” Changbin mumbled and pointed at the oranged haired boy. Minho looked at the long scratch on Jisung’s arm. His throat started to burn and skin itched. Felix saw the trembling of Minho’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Min, didn’t you say you had dinner with your parents?” Felix asked, looking into Minho’s eyes in hopes he understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit yeah. I’ll see you guys on Monday. Take care of yourself,” Minho hurried to get his stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Jisung tried to stop him but the burnette was already out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was walking faster than normal down the sidewalk. His chest tightened and it got hard to breathe. Thoughts were racing faster than a Nascar race and he couldn’t figure out how to grasp onto a good thought. He was now longer grounded like an anchor, no, he was floating above like a balloon. His vision was blurry and face hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Minho knew it, he was slamming his apartment door shut and rushing to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and sat down on the cold tile floor. Coughing and choking on nothing but air. His mind kept switching between Jisung’s arm to his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? It wasn’t that bad or too deep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Because it reminds you of me. </em>
  </b>
  <span>That familiar yet painful voice rang through his skull. Minho shook his head from side to side so fast it made him dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please just go away,” his voice cracked and another tear fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why should I?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you hurt me”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No. I help you Minho</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Look up. Do you see that jar?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a mason jar Minho had cleaned out to use for his toothbrush. His head moved on its own and nodded a yes to the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Break it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When that sentence echoed into the bathroom walls, it felt like Minho’s heart was ripped out. But his heavy arm still reached up for the jar. Minho stood up, jar in hand. His fingers glided against the smooth surface of the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BREAK IT MINHO!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice shouted and his body listened. His right arm raised high and slammed the jar onto the floor. He watched as the glass shattered into pieces all over the tiles, the smaller pieces shimmering under the bathroom light. Minho’s mind unfogged from the haze when he felt sharp pains as if he was stung by a bunch of wasps. He looked down at his feet and saw they were pricked, little splotches of blood. He didn’t remember taking his shoes off, he should have left them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a haste, we started sweeping the pieces into a pile with his bare hands, hissing from the pain here and there. When he finished and made sure there was no glass in his hands, a sound came from his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felix</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Min, how's it goin?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>5:12pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho read the message over and over. He decided how to answer, so he settled himself in the bathtub. He held his knees close to his chest as he put the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ring~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ri~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Felix’s voice crackled to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey lix,” Minho sniffled, he felt like crying from just hearing the Aussie’s deep voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho are you ok? Are you crying?” The blonde started panicking and asking questions left and right. (stream left and right by seventeen)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lix i’m not ok. I hurt myself,” Minho mumbled into his phone as he stared at the blood on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to go to the hospital right?” Felix’s voice cracked. Minho knew he was going to start crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that bad. Just some scrapes on my hands and feet,” Minho said, truing his hand over to look at it. One of the bigger pieces made a large cut into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I'm coming over. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Felix said. Before Minho could protest, the line went dead. He stood up and unlocked the bathroom door. When he went into the living room, there was a loud and rapid knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey lix,” Minho whispered, head hung low. Felix pushed past the door and wrapped his arms tightly around Minho. When Felix was done hugging him, he took a step back to check Minho out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bandage you up and then you’re going to have to change,” Felix said, already heading to the bathroom. Minho looked down at his clothes, just now realizing the blood spots all over his new white shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix cleaned Minho’s cuts and put bandaids on some of them. He had to wrap Minho’s hand though because it was too deep, thank goodness he wasn’t going to need stitches on it. Minho changed into different clothes while Felix swept up the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now explain,” Felix demanded, laying next to Minho on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure,” Minho stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” the Aussie said, rolling onto his side. Minho let out a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he sat up. “I got a little triggered from the scratch on Jisungs arm and started panicking. I locked myself in the bathroom to calm down but the voice in my head came back. It was telling what to do and for some reason I listened. I broke the jar on the floor,” Minho sobbed out. He didn’t realize he was crying again until Felix whipped his face with his sweater paws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Min. How bout you stay the night with me. Chan will be there,” Felix asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if Chan asks what happened?” Minho asked, the anxiety already starting to control his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell him unless you want to. He’ll understand,” Felix eased Minho’s busy mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let me pack some clothes,” Minho agreed. Climbing off his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~time skip~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already midnight and Felix passed out on the couch. Chan was taking the xbox remote out of his hand so he could shut it off. Chan succeeded and sat back down on his bean bag, opening the bag of chips they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question?” Chan spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Minho encouraged as he bit a piece of his candy bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Chan asked. Minho tried to think of an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I accidentally cut myself trying to cook,” Minho answered, trying to sound confident. But when he looked over at Chan, he was shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant the scars you already have,” and if that wasn’t clear, Chan pointed at his own arm. Minho didn’t know what to do. He felt like a deer in headlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to tell me it’s ok. Just know you can trust me when you’re ready,” Chan said, shoving more chips into his mouth. Something in the way Chan talked felt so genuine and caring to Minho. They sat in agonizing silence for a few minutes before Minho broke it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to kill myself,” Minho whispered, staring out of the window. A sudden choking sound filled the room. Chan expected self harm but nothing that bad. He had only noticed the small scars close to the boy’s wrist during lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for asking and-” Chan felt bad now, he didn’t mean to bring up the dark topic like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you shouldn’t be sorry. Just please don’t tell Jisung. I don’t want him to worry. My parents, Felix, and you are enough for now,” Minho explained. He hated it when people worried about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won't, I promise. I’ll leave that job for you. Just know he already worries about you,” Chan said, attention now on Minho and chips tossed aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Minho’s brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he kinda likes you. He worries if you get enough sleep or eat a good meal. Even though you two have only known each other for about a week, he hasn’t shut up about you since the first day he saw you. And to be honest Changbin never stops texting me about how whipped he is for that one,” he pointed over at the now snoring freckled boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he liked him. I know Felix has a small crush on that gnome,” Minho giggled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But my point is, all of you have to take care of yourselves and I just hope no one gets hurt too bad,” Chan said. He really is like their dad, he worried and cared for each of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Chan,” Minho said, sending the older a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go to sleep now. I’m not sure what Felix will want to do tomorrow,” Chan stood up, getting blankets for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night Chan. Thanks for understanding and not judging me,” Minho whispered into the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nothing. Good night Minho,” Chan whispered back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow this took me about 2 hours to write. people are being hella toxic in social platforms so i’ll be taking a break. also my summer school is almost over. So now i’ll have more time to write :D i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i changed the idea of it to this so i hope it works. have a good day loves &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Succulents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just the group shopping and soft minsung</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho woke up as he saw the sun spilling in from the window. He stretched his back to find out his neck felt stiff from sleeping on the small chair. Felix was still sleeping on the couch, softly snoring. Minho sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room. Chan’s beanbag was abandoned signaling that he was already awake. At that thought, Minho smelled chocolate in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so I did hear someone wake up,” Chan said, standing in the kitchen doorway. Minho snapped his head up toward the older’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya. You haven’t been up too long have you?” Minho asked sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I’m almost done with breakfast. You go shower before this one wakes up,” Chan said, pointing his spatula at the sleeping aussie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Minho grabbed some clothes out of his bag and went to the bathroom. He made sure he had his own towel and set his clothes on the sink.Minho turned the hot water on as he stripped before stepping in. For a few moments, he just let the water slide down his face feeling some sort of comfort. He washed his hair and then his body. He stood under the water for a little bit longer, not wanting to leave the warmth it gave him. With the peace and quiet of the shower, his mind started to wonder. His first thought was Jisung. The guy with orange hair and a cute smile with chubby cheeks. Minho smiled at the thought of the younger. With Jisung, came school. Dirty lockers and crowded halls, loud voices and too many thoughts. Minho’s brows furrowed at the chaos. With school came the past. Bullies from high school, mean words and punishments. Minho couldn’t tell if he was crying or if the shower was trickling down his face. Before he could think more on it, a loud knock came from outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho, hurry up so we can eat and go,” Felix shouted from behind the locked door. Minho ran his hands through his hair one last time before shutting the water off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho stepped out into the kitchen wearing a pair of black jeans, a balck and white striped shirt with red lettering, topped with a black jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you brought money because we are going shopping,” Felix exclaimed with exaggerated jazz hands. Minho laughed at him as he sat at the table. It was like a whole feast of chocolate chip pancakes and banana milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if you didn’t bring money, i’ll pay for things,” Chan said, handing the syrup to Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~time skip~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled into a parking spot while Felix and Minho were belting Ridin’ by a group called NCT Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are here,” Chan said, turning the car off. Felix unplugged his phone and ran out of the car towards the mall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we better catch up,” Minho laughed, running after the younger aussie. Chan was stuck shaking his head, walking after the two kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shopped for some clothes, earrings, and video games. They walked around, weaving between people and chasing each other store to store. Every now and then they would get glares from mothers and elderly people but they didn't care. Minho was for once enjoying himself and he didn’t want to think of anything or anyone to ruin it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about two hours, Felix suggested they get ice cream before stopping at a few more stores. The three males walked into the ice cream parlor and stared at the many different flavors. The three ordered and were about to head to the next store when someone caught their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” the now happy male exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey ji! We were just heading to the next store,” Chan said, putting a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you guys take a break and eat with Changbin and i?” Jisung said, pointing to a nearby table where Changbin was sitting. Without a word, Felix sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that's a yes,” Minho giggled. Jisung smiled at the beautiful sound. Chan sat on the other side of Changbin while Minho and Jisung sat opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What flavor did you get?” Jisung asked, peering into Mino’s bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oreo. Do you want to try it?” Minho asked, looking into Jisung’s wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Jisung asked, starring back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Minho slid his bowl a little closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, can I use your spoon? So I don’t taint your ice cream with mine,” asked Jisung whose ears were turning red. Minho hesitated for a moment before dipping his spoon into the ice cream and holding it up to Jisung’s face. He looked down at the spoon and then up at Minho before eating the cold dessert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Changbin cleared his throat,warning the pair that there are others at the table with them. They pulled out of their little world and focused back on the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we weren’t sure where to go next. Were you guys buying anything?” Felix asked as he ate the last bit of his ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting new plates for the dorm since someone keeps breaking them,” Changbin glared at Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I'm getting new hair dye,” Jisung claimed, running his fingers through the faded orange hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What color?” Minho asked as he thought about what colors would look good on him, coming to a conclusion that all of them would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise,” Jisung smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like everyone is finished so let's go,” Chan said standing up and throwing the trash away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went and got Jisung’s hair dye first but they weren’t allowed to follow him or see it after he bought it. Jisung was truly keeping the color a secret. Next were the plates. As the group walked through the home decor stuff, looking for plates they liked, Minho’s attention was snatched. A small potted fake plant. It was pretty tough and Minho really liked it, but if he had bought it, he would be close to broke so he left it there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we are finished now,” Felix said, stopping before heading out the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, it was good running into you two,” Minho said, smiling to Changbin and Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys at the dorm later,” Chan bid his farewell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was heading for the exit now but something still had to happen. Minho felt a small tug on his hand. When he turned around, Jisung was standing there fidgeting with a plastic bag from the home decor store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know you bought something there too,” Minho pointed to the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, actually I bought something for you,” Jisung’s feet kept moving around. It was obvious that he was really nervous. Minho on the other hand was taken aback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me?” he questioned, pointing to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes silly, here,” Jisung handed him the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung! Hurry your ass up,” Chngbin shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh. I’ll see you later Minho,” Jisung waved a goodbye and ran to Changbin, giving him a firm slap on the arm and a glare. Minho laughed at them and walked to Chan’s car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Felix asked, turning around in his seat to take a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just something Jisung bought me,” Minho said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chan just smirked already knowing what it is. Jisung had come up to him, freaking out whether or not he should buy it. Minho looked down at the plastic bag and opened it to see what was inside. When he saw the gift, his heart started racing faster than it should have been. He pulled out the pretty succulent plant he wanted to buy himself. He held it to his chest with both hands and a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty,” Felix interrupted Minho’s little moment. Minho just nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung ^-^</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you like it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>3:15 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho&lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love it :) thank you so much! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3:15pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol sorry it’s a little short. i really wanted to write the next chapter. i bought myself a little succulent which was the inspiration for this. it’s currently 11:42 pm so i’m going to sleep after this. what do you think jisung’s new hair color will be??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Poem 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we get minsung 2nd poem, some new emotions, realization, and find out jisung’s new hair color</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho woke up completely exhausted. He skipped breakfast and decided to take the bus to school instead of walking. He took the first seat and plugged his headphones in. He started to write in his notebook as words filled his mind. He decided taking the bus was a very good idea because it started to pour rain and thunder filled the sky. He let out a big sigh when the bus stopped in front of the school. He shoved everything into his backpack and walked off the bus. Minho pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his carmel hair and tied the strings. Little did he know someone was waiting for him at the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Minho,” Jisung said, backpack on his head to protect it from the rain. Minho was shocked at first, not even recognizing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ya, I forgot I dyed my hair. Do you like it?” Jisung shyly asked as they walked into the building. Minho looked over at him to take a better look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks really pretty on you,” he replied a little dazed. Minho looked away, face turning red when he realized what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks,” Jisung said, biting back his wide smile and beating heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I better get to class,” Minho panicked and ran off before Jisung could say bye. Jisung ran his hand through his dark blue hair wondering if he did something wrong. (I miss blue minsung)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was huffing by the time he got to study hall. Instead of sleeping or doing homework like normal, he decided to write some more. Maybe he could use some of his thoughts in poetry class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was now sludging his way through the halls from science class to poetry. He was really hoping Jisung wouldn't be as energetic today. Minho really just wanted to go home and sleep. He was tired of working on stupid projects and people in his classes. He threw his backpack into the chair next to him as he waited for class to start. Next thing he knew, the familiar blue head sat in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin told me I look like a blueberry now,” Jisung awkwardly chuckled. Right as Minho opened his mouth to speak, the teacher started class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today's assignment was to write about a feeling, a deep desire. Minho read through some of his previous stuff while Jisung kept hesitating to write the next line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Now switch with your desk mate to proof read,” Ms. Choi announced. Both the boys felt a sudden wave of anxiety wash over them. They looked at each other and handed their notebook over with trembling hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Han Jisung </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>200824</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your smile makes me smile ear to ear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your voice makes me unable to concentrate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I told myself that I was done with love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least for a little while</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you are making it hard for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hard for me to just stop for a little while</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You just had to come in now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I resist?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We might not be together </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But at least you know when i’m ready</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m yours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>(i’m yours by Emily aka me. Do not use this unless you give me credit. I’ll start putting these under my poems.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho didn’t understand why his heart felt so light and fluttery after reading Jisung’s poem but it definitely made him more anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Minho</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>200824</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Broken souls, fake smile, real tears, torn wings</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one understands the pain he feels</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one understands what goes through his mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He listens in the silence of his words</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sits in the back unnoticed,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Listening to your every words</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one notices because they are so busy in their “perfect” lives</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He screams for his demons to leave him alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He yells through the tears to make the voices stop</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one ever tries to help</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He feels alone because no one can hear her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He asks for help but no one can help</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The trust issues, anxiety, and anger doesn't help his sanity beat the insanity</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hasn’t given up but he has gotten used to it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They think he is so happy and nothing’s wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He still says he’s doing fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He still tells his pretty lies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He still feels alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>(Re-verbed version of she is fine by Emily)</b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung read the poem over and over. It felt like a story of Minho’s raw emotions. He always could tell there was a brokenness to Minho, that's what drew him close, but he didn’t know it was this bad. He handed the notebook back to Minho and held his own, staring at the love poem. He wanted to do something but he didn’t know what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang and everyone was leaving class but one person was stopped. Jisung pulled on Minho’s arm, waiting for him to turn around and when he did, he embraced the older. Minho was confused and surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Minho. I hear you,” Jisung whispered into his ear. Neither of them noticed they were crying until their tears landed on their shirts. Minho hugged Jisung back, feeling more than grateful for the few words Jisung exchanged with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Jisung,” Minho whispered into the younger’s shoulder. They let go of each other but Jisung kept his hands on Minho’s shoulders, having one more thing to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Chan and Felix have already told you stuff like this but I really mean it ok. I am here for you. I will listen to you as long as you talk. You are more than welcome to stay at our dorm or if you’re uncomfortable, I can go to your apartment. Just know that if there is anything you need, you can count on me,” Jisung finished his speech with a wide smile. A smile that split Minho’s sad and tired face into a chuckling grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really means a lot to me, Jisung. How about you come over to my place and hangout or something?” Minho asked hoping the younger would say yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course. I’ll meet up with you in the dance room,” Jisung and Minho planned as they walked to their next class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you seem relatively happier than you did earlier,” Chan said, standing next to Felix and Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya Minho. You looked like a zombie in math,” Felix pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he's fine Felix,” Changbin grumbled and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn't earlier and now you're not. What happened?” and now Felix’s attention switched from Minho to Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s get to the studio before we are late” Chan said, heading to the room down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I won't be in the dorm. I’m going to Minho’s apartment today,” Jisung whispered to Chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Changbin is bringing Felix to the dorm and I need to find somewhere to go. I Might just stop by Matthew’s house,” Chan said, hoping Matthew won’t be busy and will let him stay there for a little while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do see him let him know I want a BTC shirt,” Jisung informed Chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we aren’t doing a lot today,” Minho said, not really having motivation to dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you Mr. Park just wants us to pick a song to cover this week,” Felix announced, already sitting on the floor surfing youtube. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kwthosjwckoafbsfjs i miss blue minsung so much omg also i decided to split this into 2 parts hehe. i hope you have/had a good day :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just minsung hanging out (this is a two parter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix and Minho’s heads shot up when they heard the loud clang of the dance doors. minho removed the earbud while felix took out the other one he had. </p><p>“Is class already over?” Minho stood up as a very excited jisung walked closer. </p><p>“Did you two not hear the bell ring?” jisung asked with an amusing smile. </p><p>Felix and Minho looked at each other and turned back to jisung with shy looks. </p><p>“We must have been too focused on finding a song to cover,” Felix answered, scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>“I see you’re already here,” changbin chimed in from behind. </p><p>“where’s chan?” Felix asked the older. </p><p>“Matthew already picked him up so they could hang out at the gym or whatever,” changbin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“sounds boring,” minho sighed. </p><p>“i’d normally go with them but me and Felix are hanging out today,” changbin mentioned as he stared right at the aussie. </p><p>“u-uh ya that’s right. I guess i’ll see you on monday?” felix directed the question to minho. </p><p>“ya probably. I'll see you two later,” Minho replies with a lopsided smile and ushered them out the door. </p><p>The pair left the practice room to leave only jisung and minho, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. </p><p>“so uh- do you ride the bus or-“ jisung was trying to ask a question but ended up burying his lip out of nervousness. minho chuckled at him. </p><p>“i take the bus. it’s not that long of a ride. Also, you shouldn’t bite our lip that hard,” minho placed the pad of his thumb on Jisung's chin.</p><p> jisung immediately stopped biting his lip as his breath hitched from the touch. pink started to dust the youngest cheeks. when minho realized what he did, he pulled his shaking hand away from jisung and shoved it into his dark green hoodie. </p><p>“we should probably get to the bus stop before we miss our bus,” Minho gave a small smile and headed toward the exit. </p><p>The pair only waited at the bus stop for about 3 minutes before their ride showed. Minho took his normal window seat in the back. jisung hesitantly sat next to him. </p><p>“want to listen?” minho asked, holding up an earbud. jisung nodded as he took it and placed it in his ear. </p><p>minho looked back out the window and watched the building rush by. jisung awkwardly stared at his lap, not knowing where else to look. a melody that minho was very keen to, rushed through the wires and came to life. jisung has heard the song once before on the radio but never really paid attention to it. it was a song called Losing You by Wonho. jisung closed his eyes in hopes to not miss a single word. </p><p> </p><p>A light tap was felt on jisung’s right leg. That tapping persisted as jisung’s consciousness stirred back to life.</p><p>“-sung. Jisung, we’re here,” jisung opened his eyes only to be shocked. </p><p>Minho slightly ducked his head so he could look up at jsiung. They were only a few centimeters away from each other. Out of pure panic, jisung stood up as his mouth spewed a string of apologies. Since jisung rushed off the bus, minho paid for both of them.</p><p>“Ji, slow down,” Minho chuckled. The younger completely stopped in his tracks not because he was told to but because of the nickname.</p><p>“Sorry Minho, I kind of panicked,” Jisung chuckled, scratching the side of his face.</p><p>“I noticed but it’s ok. Let’s get to my apartment before it gets cold out here,” Minho said, grabbing onto jisung’s arm to drag him in the right direction.</p><p>The two were now standing in front of the apartment’s elevator. Minho was growing impatient with the contraption and was now aggressively pushing the up button. The older let out a loud huff and crossed his arms with a pout. Jisung found it highly amusing at how angry Minho got at an elevator button.</p><p>“Oh sweeties, the elevator is broken right now,” an older lady with greying hair informed. She was holding the warning sign in her hands which meant it broke recently. </p><p>“Thank you Ms. Kang. Have a good day,” Minho bowed and smiled to the frail woman.</p><p>Minho nudged jisung towards the stairs. They only walked about 2 minutes before they reached the right floor. The moment they opened the door, little meow’s were heard like angry children yelling “feed me”.<br/>
“Good evening my babies,” minho practically sang to the cats. Jisung cooed at the sight.</p><p>“What are their names?” Jisung asked, crouching next to the older.</p><p>“Soonie, Doongie, and Dori,” He pointed to each of them. “You better remember them right, they don’t like it when you don’t get it correct,” Minho added in. </p><p>Minho stood back up and picked up that cat’s food bowls. Jisung followed him into the kitchen where the older male was filling the bowls with food.</p><p>“You hungry too? I normally feed them and eat or go out to get something,” Minho said looking up at jisung after placing the bowls on the floor.</p><p>“I’m not that hungry so we can have something here,” Jisung waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought of going out. Minho opened his food cabinet and stared in thought.</p><p>“How about some ramen? Do you like yours spicy?” Minho turned to see what jisung would say.</p><p>“I'm fine with whatever. You choose your favorite,” Jisung sent him a wide smile. Minho thought the younger looked so ethereal when he smiled.</p><p>After a few minutes of cooking the noodles, the two went into Minho,s room to relax a little. He set up a small lap table on the bed so they had a place to eat. The sky outside the balcony window changed from a crisp blue to gray clouds.</p><p>About 2 hours passed by and the pair was working on all the homework they got. The three cats were taking their daily nap at the end of Minho’s bed when a loud crash of thunder startled the domestic scene. Rain started to pour outside.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT!” Jisung screeched, scared of the loud storm. Minho kind of just stared at how dramatic the younger was being.</p><p>“Do you not like storms?” Minho asked, looking from the blue haired male to outside and back to the boy.</p><p>Jisung looked over at him and shook his head. Minho studied the younger’s shaking frame. He’s never met anyone who is scared of storms and he didn’t know what to do. Minho patted the bed, signalling for Jisung to scoot closer to him.</p><p>“How about we listen to music? Have you produced anything recently?” Minho asked when Jisung was situated in his seat. </p><p>“Actually, I do have a song. It's not completely finished but we can still listen to it,” Jisung said, reaching over for his laptop. </p><p>Minho already saw a slight change of posture, showing Jisung felt more comfortable. He watched him scroll through all kinds of things. Demos, snippets, instrumentals, lyrics, all kinds of memos on whatever recording app he used. Some of them had names or dates on them. Finally, Jisung paused at a song with a blue box next to it. Jisung handed Minho an earbud and used the other one for himself.</p><p>“This one is called Sunshine. It’s actually kind of perfect for a rainy day like this,” Jisung said, pressing the play button.</p><p>Both of them sat there in silence. Jisung had his eyes closed and Minho watched him for a few seconds before closing his own eyes. Jisung was tapping his fingers on his leg to the instrumental. Minho on the other hand was too focused on the lyrics.</p><p>Sometimes I get discouraged by the unfriendly gaze<br/>
What’s the problem?<br/>
Just ignore it and go<br/>
I don’t care what anyone else says<br/>
Wherever you go<br/>
What’s the big deal? Why? Where?<br/>
Everything around you is in slow mode<br/>
Everything is quiet<br/>
My worries blow up<br/>
Leave it all to the wind<br/>
Now i’ll do it yeah</p><p>“So what did you think about it?” Jisung asked, looking up at the older from where his head was laying on the bed.</p><p>“It was beautiful Ji,” Minho wasn’t lying when he said that but he didn’t speak his full mind. He wanted to say This song makes me feel like I'm not alone, like someone understands me...that you understand me. It's as if you read my mind and knew how I feel in this big city. It’s like you know I want you to stay next to me.</p><p>“Really?” Jisung replied, blushing a bright pink.</p><p>“Ya. When you edit it, promise me you wont change the lyrics,” Minho held his pinky in the air.</p><p>Jisung smiled at the older, lacing his pinky around his to show he's serious. They went back to finishing their homework while the 3 cats decided to nap in the living room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY FIR NOT UPDATING JN FOREVER TT i’m thinking about scheduling updates so i can write things in time or whatever. this took me forever to write whoops. also happy birthday jisung and felix!! go listen to the IN LIFE album, the boys need much love right now. have a good day :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Parasite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:’)<br/>let’s just say something really bad happens but isn’t be too afraid. no one dies (i cant kill off main characters it’s too sad)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the both of them finished homework, it was still storming outside. Jisung, still a little scared by it, had anxiety about leaving the older’s apartment. Luckily, Minho offered him to stay the night and the younger one accepted. Since it was calming before, Minho asked Jisung if he wanted to listen to more music. So the both of them laid on Minho's bed, listening to music on Jisung’s phone while chaos slept on the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A surge of fear spilled through Minho’s bones, waking him up with a racing heart. He sat up in his bed quicker than the lighting outside his window. His lungs expanded for breath so quickly you could almost say he was hyperventilating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the right side of his body felt cold and a light weight was felt on his leg. He looked over to find the blue headed male. They must have fallen asleep listening to the music. The earbuds were abandoned to the side and the computer was asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. Was I just laying on Jisung’s chest? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho said in his thoughts. Before he could start thinking, he gently lifted the stranded hand and placed it where he was once laying. Minho stood from the bed of safety and entered a dreaded room. The bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on the light that casted a greenish tint onto the walls. Minho thought to himself about buying new light bulbs so it wouldn’t look so sickly in there. He shut the door as quietly as he could before sitting on the ground. He wasn’t sure why he went into the bathroom. He didn’t have to use the toilet or anything. So why did his legs walk him in here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did me and Jisung even fall asleep like that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho was starting to overthink about his previous sleeping position with his classmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he were to wake up first, he probably would have found you so disgusting. All curled up on his chest like some alley cat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho sighed, breath shaking as much as his hands. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his head in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. Not right now. I can't do this with him in the other room. Please just go away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho’s inner self sobbed a plea to the dark voice in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? He probably wouldn’t care. He would probably wake up, see you are not in bed, and take the chance to leave. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t just leave. He’s my friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you want more than that don’t you? Such a filthy and pathetic excuse of a human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not my fault i'm still here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes it is. You have failed yourself and failed me time and time again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why won’t you just shut the fuck up? You’re the one who’s useless.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If i’m so useless, why don't you just cut me out? I wouldn’t bother you then, now would i?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gasped at the idea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would that actually work?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But how-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take your shirt off and wrap it around your hand. Then I want you to punch your mirror. You know what to do after that, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded his head, doing as instructed. His padded fist made contact with the mirror creating a loud ambience. His head turned directly at the door, standing still. He was making sure that he didn't wake Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He would hate it if you disturbed his sleep. You should be quiet Minho. You should be dead quiet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sat his back onto the bathtub, thinking to himself what he should do, where he should do it. He started at his reflection in the small piece of mirror he held between his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll finally shut you up and live peacefully. Maybe I could finally live normally,” Minho said out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Small nervous laughs left his lips as tears made their way down the curves of his face. His body felt so warm as he cut out the parasite within.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aha i cried writing this. don’t be mad at me please. also yes i made a slight cliffhanger but don’t fret</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You’re my poem Min</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>aha sadness. poor ji using so much effort and for what?</p><p> </p><p>love of course :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DOUBLE UPDATE?! yessir :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An obnoxiously loud crash of thunder awoke Jisung. He groaned out of anger due to the fact he was actually getting the sleep he rarely got. He sat up in the comfy bed only to realize it wasn’t his own. Neither was the room he was in. He started to panic before Minho’s voice replayed in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay the night here if you want to. It’s still storming pretty bad and I don’t mind if you stay,” the honey voice swam in Jisung’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the pretty boy, Jisung looked around the room for him. The bed was empty and the lights were on. He didn’t really remember falling asleep so both of them must have rested by accident. He chuckled at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured Minho was somewhere close by and would be back to bed soon. So he went to lay back down when something caught his eye. A sliver of light that peeked out through the bottom of the bathroom door. He figured Mingo was just using the toilet but there was a gnawing feeling tearing at his heartstrings. The bedded anxiety rose at the thought of something bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood from Minho’s bed and approached the green lighting. His knuckles rapped a small knock on the peeling white door. It was so quiet that the knocking echoed. He knocked again but a little harder. Still dead silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho? Are you in there?” Jisung asked with a wavering voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When there was no answer back after a minute waltzed by, Jisung dropped to his knees. He placed his cheek on the cold hard floor and peeked under the door where the light strained through. At first he was relieved to see Minho’s sweatpants and his feet. But what he saw next made a lot of sharp and painful inhales. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed to his feet whispering a series no’s as he fumbled with the door handle. He finally got a grip and opened the door. He threw the door open. The ill lighting shone off the pieces of mirror that were littered on the sink and tile. Jisung walked over to Minho’s side not even paying attention to if he stepped on glass or not. His knees landed on the stained tile. He didn’t know where to place his hands. They ran up Miho’s stomach and then his arms until they rested on his sleeping face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho? Please wake up. Don’t leave me just yet,” Jisung’s eyes had already let go tears of their own. You could still see the trails of Minho’s tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung put his head on Minho’s chest for a sign. The slow thump of a dying heartbeat. A stuttered sigh of relief left Jisung’s lips. Any sign of the older being alive meant the whole universe to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Minho. You’re going to be alright. I’m here for you. Remember?” Jisung talked to his unconscious body as he lifted him off the cold tile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung carried the boy to the bed not even caring about the stinging on his own feet. He picked up his phone and dialed 911. While talking to the emergency lady on the other end, he gathered some of his stuff and a few of Minho’s. When he was done and 911 was on their way, he laid himself next to Minho. The older’s cats had jumped up on the bed too and laid at Minho’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be here in a few minutes. You better live through this Min because i’m not finished here. You and I crossed paths for a reason but we can’t fulfill it if you’re gone. You are my poem Min and I need you to stay so I can finish writing you,” Jisung cried as he laced his fingers with Minho’s cold ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sirens were so loud but Jisung could only focus on Minho. He followed the paramedics as they carried the older on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Jisung sat next to one of them and across from where Minho laid. He held his hand through the short drive to the hospital. He wasn’t allowed to stay by his side the whole time. Everyone shouted at him to stay in the lobby until they said otherwise. He didn’t know if he should contact the others or not. He decided to wait until Minho was conscious and let him decide if he wanted his personal conflict to be shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung ended up falling asleep on the hard, dark orange couch in the lobby. Minho’s blanket wrapped around him and his jacket was being used as a pillow. Three empty cups that held black coffee sat on the short magazine covered table next to Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor came through the white double doors and woke Jisung up asking if he was the man who came with Minho. When he nodded yes, the doctor proceeded to him that Minho had 4 stitches and many bandages. Minho was currently still unconscious and will be for a while with the medicine they added to his exhausted system. The doctor said he would allow Jisung to sleep in Minho’s room for the night, which he gladly jumped at the offer, and that Minho’s parents would be contacted in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung checked his phone. It was 3:42 am and he had 0 notifications. He shut his phone off and slipped into a more comfortable chair in Miho’s room. Jisung’s heart hurt to look at the damaged boy in front of him but it wouldn’t stop how much love he had for him. Jisung sat back and cried a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know that I’m not letting you out of my sight after this,” He whispered into the pale blue room. Within a few minutes, his heavy and puffy eyelids feel asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NO MORE ANGST<br/>for now<br/>anywyas i gotta go to sleep now so goodnight ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hospital Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mostly a filler chapter but you get to see what minho experienced and what happens when he first wakes up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Screaming. That is all he could hear. A singular person’s scream. He had never heard that scream before but it sounded familiar. His body felt frozen but his eyes still wandered around. The familiar feel of tile and the color red inking into is clothes. At first he thought it was that same haunting memory, but this one felt different. He wasn’t at home, he was at his apartment. But who was it screaming? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes kept wandering and there he was, the owner of the screaming. The pretty boy he had seen just about every day was sitting there, hugging him like he was life support. Minho wished he could reach over and wipe the dreadful tears away but his body stayed still.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung had picked up his body and only then did Minho finally realize he was limp. It scarred him. It was like he was paralyzed. He was laid on his own bed, how he loved the comfort of his soft blanket. He heard Jisung on the phone. When the other’s honey voiced stopped talking, he felt the bed dip and finger’s slide around his own. He could swear that he felt his slowed heart beat so fast from the touch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’ll be here in a few minutes. You better live through this Min because i’m not finished here. You and I crossed paths for a reason but we can’t fulfill it if you’re gone. You are my poem Min and I need you to stay so I can finish writing you,” Minho heard the younger say in a broken voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt like he was crying again but there was nothing there. He wanted to hug Jisung and scream how he didn’t mean to do it and how much he appreciated Jisung. He wanted to just let out all of his pent up feelings. If Minho was going to be honest, he would say that this hurt more than the slashes he drew on his body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He heard the sirens and the opening of doors. When they made it outside, he felt the rain drops drip all over his body. It was cold and so dark. When they secured him in the ambulance, the first thing he saw was Jisung. His dark blue hair was wet from the rain and clung to his forehead. Minho hated to worry people and Jisung’s face was covered in worry. Minho knew he would pull through. It was just like last time. The only thing that worried him besides Jisung, was what his parents would do. Minho felt like he was sighing but once again no actual movement. He felt so tired, so he closed his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing he knew, he was gasping awake in a hospital bed. His arms felt tight and he felt a small sting from where the IV was poked into his arm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly placing himself back on the bed. His heart was racing so much it hurt. He opened his eyes again and looked around. All the rooms looked the same to him. This one was no different except for the little sun shaped night light near the bathroom door. Minho turned his head to his right and saw the blueberry hair he missed. Minho felt his tears trickle past his smile. It warmed him to know that he stayed with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung?” Minho tried to speak and it felt like his throat was stuck to itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung?” he tried again but a little louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger stirred in his sleep but didn’t open his eyes. Even though he knew he shouldn’t do it, he got out of bed and walked as close as he could to Jisung. He tapped his leg and called his name a few more times before he finally got up. Jisung batted his eyes and finally woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Jisung groaned and stretched himself awake. He looked up at Minho and he could describe what he saw in Jisung’s expression. A mixture between surprise and major relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-minho? You’re awake? What are you doing out of bed?” Jisung started to worry, shooting out question after question. He got out of his seat and held Miho’s frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jisung. Calm down,” Minho gently placed his bandaged hands on Jisung’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s breath hitched as he leaned into the touch. They stared at each other for a few moments before Jisung crashed into Minho’s sore body. Warm arms wrapped around Minho as Jisung buried his face into his chest. Minho tightly hugged him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes past before they let go of each other. When they reconnected their eye contact, they started to laugh. They had noticed they were both crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for staying with me,” Minho said with the biggest smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you that I'm always here for you,” Jisung returned the smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho reached up and wiped the tears away from the younger’s chubby cheeks. Before Minho could pull away, Jisung placed his hand on the other’s. Jisung held their hands in between them and just stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they still hurt?” Jisung asked with caring eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of,” Minho pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, i’ll be right back,” Jisung said, letting go of Minho’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sat cross legged on the crinkly bed and waited. It only took Jisung a few minutes before he came back with a square container. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you some water and a few snacks,” Jisung placed them next to Minho. He immediately took the water and chugged half of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else did you get?” Minho asked, trying to see what he was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although it took a lot of convincing, your doctor is allowing me to clean your wounds,” Jisung replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it too early to clean them?” Minho asked, knowing damn sure it was too early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically yes, but your doctor said it would be good practice for me and that it will keep them from being infected,” Jisung looked up at Minho with an innocent smile. Minho held out his arms to Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by practice for you?” Minho asked with pure confusion. Jisung froze in his tracks for a short moment before unwrapping the bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well your doctor said that it would be good for me to help take care of you. We live close and go to the same school. He said it would be better than having your parents drive out here and stay or you go back home,” Jisung tried to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really appreciate it Jisung,” Minho responded with a warm tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He watched as Jisung ran a cotton swab across the stitches. Minho wanted to throw up but there was nothing in his system so he gagged and looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok Min?” Jisung asked, taking the cotton off his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. It just makes me sick to look at it,” Minho clarified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just keep looking up,” Jisung said as he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ji, can I ask you something serious?” Minho’s voice started to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can.” Jisung discarded the cotton swab and started to wrap the new bandage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay at my place until I get the stitches out?” Minho asked, still staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung stared at him in disbelief. He never thought he would be asked by Minho to stay. Jisung finished the wrapping and sat next to Minho on the bed. He turned to face Minho directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want me there, I will stay with you as long as you want me too,” Jisung smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we get some more sleep. It’s been a long day,” Minho suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded and went to stand up so he could lay back in the chair. Minho reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you lay with me here?” Minho motioned to the hospital bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded again and waited for Minho to lay back so he could slide in next to him. Once they were both comfortable, they made eye contact for the nth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well Min,” Jisung whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too Ji,” Minho whispered back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter. from now on there will be more happy chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jisung brings Minho back to his apartment wi to a few surprises and cats that miss him so very much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has now been 2 and a half weeks since the incident. Jisung has been back and forth between the hospital and his residence. Minho’s parents had to convince the doctor to not let Minho stay in a mental facility. Minho couldn’t thank them enough. He knows these facilities are there to help him but he is absolutely terrified of actually going to stay in one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Wednesday morning when Jisung came sliding into Minho’s room with a fat smile on his face and thick fluffy snowflakes in his shiny blue hair. Normally Minho would ask what’s up but he was too busy smiling at how cute the younger appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Jisung asked, full of excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Minho asked, highly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding right? It’s time for me to take you home,” Jisung replied, walking over to sit in that annoying, plastic chair again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I can finally leave?” as much as he tried to hide it, the happiness radiated off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. So why don’t we get you changed and packed so we can head to your apartment?” Jisung suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was biting back a smile as Minho stood to get ready. Jisung was probably more excited than Minho because he had a huge surprise for him. Since Jisung would be staying with him for a little while, he took the liberty of cleaning up Minho’s apartment and the cats. He may have added a few heartwarming touches he hoped the older would enjoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was so happy and excited as he took off that suffocating blue hospital gown, he almost forgot why he was there. He only realized when the clothing slid across his still sore skin. He sucked the air through his teeth, creating a sharp sound. Even though he was glad there were no mirrors in his bathroom, he still couldn’t help but look down at himself and feel disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should have never listened to that bastard in your head. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A new voice in his head said. This voice sounds so soft, gentle, and caring. It sounded a little familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint it because it was so quiet but loud enough for him to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished changing and walked out of the bathroom. He hadn't realized he was actually trembling until Jisung placed his hands, gently, on his elbows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Min? Are you ok?” Jisung lowered his head enough to peer up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya it’s just that I almost forgot,” he didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he just held up his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still sore?” Jisung asked with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Minho mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josung ran his hands down Minho’s forearms with such a light touch until he reached Minho’s fingers. He wrapped his hands around them and pulled the older’s arms out straight as if he was inspecting them. Then, without hesitation, he gently placed soft kisses against the tan cardigan he was wearing. Minho felt weak but it wasn’t the same kind of weak he felt when bleeding out. No, this was different. He felt like his whole body was blushing at his heart beat and that could be felt on every surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready now?” Jisung held out his arm like a gentleman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Minho bowed with a giggle and wrapped his arm around his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked out of the hospital room to the sign out station. Josing signed their names and then headed to the glass door. Sure they got a few stares here and there but there was nothing to judge. They were just two guy friends holding each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold air smacked the pair in the face causing their noses and cheeks to turn pink. Minho smiled up at the sky as the fluffy snowflakes kissed his face. He held his free hand up to catch a few and when he did, he let out the most heartstopping giggles. The childish behavior was almost contagious. Jisung stuck his tongue out to catch some snow. Minho laughed at the younger only causing him to laugh along. Any sane person would think it was a cute scene from a movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our bus is here,” Jisung tugged on his sleeve a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho decided to take the window spot in the first seat. Jisung went ahead and paid for both of them before sitting next to the older. He dug out his earbuds and phone so they could listen to some music. He held up the left earbud to Minho as he stuck the right one in his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 10 minutes into the bus ride, Minho fell asleep on Jisung’s shoulder as I’m Not Afraid by Holland played through the wires. Twenty more minutes and the bus halted to a quick stop. They were lucky not to slide on the slick road but it woke Minho up with panic coursing through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Min!” Jisung announced. When Minho came back to his senses, he noticed that Jisung threw his arm in front of him for protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked off the bus as the driver gave them a series of sincere apologies. The bus drove off with a hissing sound as the pair headed toward the tall grey building. The elevator was working so they rode that up to Mnho’s floor. When they reached the door, Jisung stood in front of it to make sure Minho couldn’t get in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you go in, just know that I did some cleaning while you were in the hospital,” he said with a shy stare at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw Ji, you didn’t have to,” He nudged him away so he could unlock the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed on the piece of wood to reveal his new looking apartment. The cats greeted them with little meows and purrs. They missed their dad so much that they were weaving between his legs as he walked. He noticed some new decor around the place. There was a “cat dad” mug on the counter, 3 new pillows with his babies faces on them, and a new fluffy mint colored blanket. When he walked into his nightmare of a bathroom, the light was changed out and was now the color of the sun and the walls were painted  pastel orange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho turned to the younger in disbelief. Jisung was standing there, looking at his hands as they fumbled with each other. Minho rushed over and embraced him as tears filled his eyes. At first, Jisung was shocked but he ended up wrapping his arms around the other’s torso. Minho pulled back a bit but left his arms wrapped around Jisung’s neck. Jisung looked at the older’s face, only now realizing he was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like any of it, I can take them back or whatever you like,” he panicked a little as he wiped the tears off Minho’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Jisung. I love it so much. I don’t even know how to thank you,” he said through a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could thank me with a movie night,” Jisung smiled at him in hopes he’d say yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fiiine but I get to pick,” Minho smirked as he ran off to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho ended up picking a movie called Edward Scissorhands. He was all curled into himself as he rested against Jisung’s side. Jisung had one hand wrapped around Minho’s shoulders and the other petting one of the cats, he hadn’t bothered to see which one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their school decided to call off the last week of school because of a big snow storm heading their way.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe i really liked writing this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it’s very snowy and there are lots of minsung moments. and cats. and a new character.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heavy snowflakes covered the city. Jisung was in the kitchen while Minho was still asleep in bed. The snow made a whitish filter flow in through the apartment windows. Jisung honestly didn’t like it very much, he found it annoying. Jisung just about dropped his bowl of froot loops when he turned around to find Minho staring out one of the windows with sparkles in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Min! How long have you been standing there?” Jisung asked, clutching his heart like he was having a heart attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long enough to trust that you put your cereal in first,” Minho giggled a bit before turning to look at Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way Ji, when did I get in my bed?” Minho asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uh, I just- You were- um…” Jisung grew flustered and his face turned hot. “Well you had fallen asleep on the couch so I just carried you to your room and came back out here to sleep on the couch,” Jisung spat out in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have just slept in my room with me” Minho said when he turned to the window again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Minho was hiding his now racing heart and pink tint by watching the snowfall. Jisung just watched as his cereal got soggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung set his stuff down and walked over to Minho. He looked at his face for a second and then out the window. They were both thinking of something to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do anything today? It’s going to keep snowing,” Jisung  asked as he brought his thumb up to his mouth and chewed on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go and play in the snow…” Minho suggested. He glanced over at the younger. “You really need to stop that,” Minho took Jisung’s hand and held it as they stared out the window together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One phone buzz and their trances were broken. Minho walked over to check his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lixie~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hey, are you good to go out today? Chan is inviting everyone to play in the snow.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>8:12 am</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I BOUGHT THESE COOL DUCK MOLDS PLZ COME AND TRY THEM WITH ME!! (≧∀≦)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>8:15am</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Felix said Chan is inviting the group out. They bought snow molds,” Minho said as he was typing a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MinMin</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>=^._.^= ∫</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Of course! Me and Ji will be over soon</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>8:17am</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun! But first we have to eat,” Jisung said as he walked to his cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really hungry so i’ll just get ready,” Minho turned to walk away but Jisung grabbed his elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I’m going to force you to eat. You’ve been living off hospital food for so long. My cereal is gross now so how about we go out to eat?” Jisung pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little meow was heard from below. Soonie was rubbing and purring against Jisung’s leg. Minho sighed and scratched the cat’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s fine,” Minho smiled a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Go get ready first. Make sure to dress warmly,” Jisung winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho rushed off to his room. He stood in the doorway for a second to think. Suddenly he thought back to standing in the window. Jisung looked really beautiful in the white light. It made his blue hair look soft. It was still messy from sleep which Minho found adorable on the younger. A slight pink tint on his nose and the highest points of his cheekbones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump Thump. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heart broke his thoughts. He walked over to his closet and stared at his wardrobe. His eyes landed on a sweater so that's the one he chose. He grabbed some pants and shoes to go with it. He decided to do makeup and accessories afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting dressed, he put some small loop earrings and silver rings on his slender fingers. Minho applied a brown eyeliner on his top eyelid and a reddish lip tint to his slightly chapped lips. When he felt satisfied with how he looked, he walked out of his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just about screamed when he walked into the living room to see jisung’s black hoodie slide down his caramel skinned back. He took a step back into the hallway and gulped. When he heard feet shuffling, he walked back into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow-” Jisungs eyes were glued on him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho had a pretty baby blue knit sweater, fleece lined leggings, grunge black boots, and topped with a black beanie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look too bad yourself, Ji,” Minho purred as he walked past the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked like an emo fuck boy, but he looked damn good. A black thrasher hoodie, black jeans, silver chains, and black platforms. As Minho stuck his arms into his fluffy black coat, Jisung plopped his pastel yellow beanie over his blue hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Minho pulled out an extra coat and gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who needs gloves when we can just hold hands?” Jisung spouts out, trying to tease the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go,” Minho pushes at Jisung’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up finding a cute cat cafe. They almost missed it because it's squished in between two larger restaurants. Jisung thought Minho was having a stroke when he saw a cat in the window that reminded him of Dori. Jisung didn’t get a say in the cafe, Minho just grabbed his gloved hand and dragged him into the cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> On the ordering side, the color scheme was beige and the walls were covered in succulents and books. On the other side were a bunch of cats and animal toys. Jisung was pleased to smell coffee beans instead of cat waste. Minho would probably slap him if he made a rude comment towards the kittens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black coffee with a spoonful of sugar and a slice of New York cheesecake please,” Jisung said to the young cashier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a caramel frappe with a cinnamon roll please and thank you..” Minho squinted to read the name tag. “Daehwi,” He smiled at the cashier, who smiled and bowed with a mumble saying their order will be ready soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho beelined for the cats when Daehwi went to make their order. Jisung was amazed to see that when Minho sat on the floor, at least 4 cats walked right towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be a cat whisperer,” Jisung chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. I’m a cat dad,” Minho looked up at him with such content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had the urge to hug him but when he took a step forward, a kitten rubbed up against his ankle. He cooed when he saw it was a calico. He was always fascinated by calico cats. He knelt down and picked the small cat up. It’s head was pushed up against Jisung’s chin and purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s the cat whisperer now,” Minho smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your order is ready. Oh I see Gypsy really likes you,” Daehwi said, kneeling next to jsiung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you surprised?” Jisung asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Gypsy isn’t much of a people person. We named her that because she only likes people who have a good fortune,” Daehwi pat Gypsy’s head, she hissed a bit at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho and Jisung giggled when Daehwi pouted at the cat. Everyone put down the cat’s and went back to the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Daehwi led them to a small booth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” They both bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it?” Jisung asked after sipping from his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually pretty good,” Minho nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finished everything, they said bye to Daehwi and Gypsy who actually meowed to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad (Chan)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hey, just wanted to let you know that we are meeting up at the park near Felix’s apartment. I’ll send you directions.</b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>11:02 am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chan just sent us the directions. We are meeting near Felix’s place,” Minho said as he showed Jisung his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, let’s go!” Jisung explained as he laced his hand with Minho’s.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>skfjksbwkcn  i’m sorry this took me so long to write. i’m trying to write new chapters for everything but school started back up and i’m already behind. please understand and please keep reading. i love you all and thank you for the support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. snow ducks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>playing in the snow an a LOT of fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were only a few feet from the park, still hand in hand. What they were greeted with was a loud screech from Felix. The screech was made from the big snowball Changbin just threw at him. The pair giggled as they watched them play.</p><p>Chan spotted them first and waved to them with a wide smile. They walked over to say hi to him first. The next thing they saw was Felix tackling CHangbin to the ground.</p><p>“Looks like they’re having a lot of fun,” Jisung chuckled.</p><p>“Ya I feel like a third wheel. They’ve been playing with each other ever since Changbin got here. Felix even abandoned the duck mold he got,” Chan pouted. “Even you two make me a third wheel,” He pointed at their joined hands.</p><p>They separated at the confrontation. Both started blushing and Chan just smirked at them.</p><p>“Well since Felix isn’t using the duck mold, can we?” Jisung asked, twiddling his thumbs.</p><p>“Of course! Here,” Chan handed the mold to them.</p><p>Minho and Jisung walked over to one of the nearby benches and started to gather a mound of snow.</p><p>A few minutes later and they had enough ducks for each of them. Minho laughed as he watched Jisung place them side by side.</p><p>“How come ours are so far apart? Are we not that close?” Minho asked with a raised brow.</p><p>“Do you want them to be closer?” Jisung asked in return.</p><p>Thump thump. It was an unspoken confession. One that they both shied away from but still pushed the two snow ducks together.</p><p>“These are so adorable!!” They were interrupted by a really happy Felix, dragging a happy Changbin behind him.</p><p>“Aren’t they?” Jisung smiled at their little creations.</p><p>“Hey, how about we all make a snowman together?” Felix asked with pure joy on his face.</p><p>They ended up making a few snowmans with some local boys who came to the park as well. It turns out that they all go to the same school, except the youngest one. <br/>“Thank you for inviting us out,” Minho said with a warm smile as he hugged the others.</p><p>“Ya, well have to do this again sometime,” Felix said as he waved goodbye.</p><p>Instead of walking, Minho and Jisung decided to take the bus back to the apartment building. The snow had let up but the weather had gotten colder as night approached. Jisung laid his head on the window to see the stars in the sky. Minho laid his head on Jisung’s shoulder to see the stars in his eyes.</p><p>When they got close to the apartment, they made an online order for orange chicken and noodles. Neither of them felt like making dinner but their tummies were hungry. And that night, Jisung slept in Minho’s bed. </p><p>With a complaint about it being cold, Minho asked Jisung to lay closer to him. He snuggled his head into the crook of Jisung’s neck. Warmth enveloped the both of them and they easily drifted to sleep. Their once racing hearts tamed to a quiet thump in the night. </p><p>The midnight snow sparkled like the stars they saw on the bus and in his eyes. A smile etched on their faces as they slept soundly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please enjoy this short an sweet chapter. can you tell we are getting closer? i love re reading these chapters so much. i have a lot of fun writing this one. it's probably my favorite.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>minho has a nightmare but a nice discovery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~time jump 2 months~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Whimpering. Like a little puppy. This was the sound that Jisung woke up to. Before he looked for the source of the sound, he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket. Before it died, he saw that it was 2:20 am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whimpering got louder and an arm came flying across his torso. The blow knocked the wind out of Jisung’s lungs. After regaining his breath, he saw Minho, sweating with his face screwed into a scowl. His body was rolling all over and if you listened close enough, his whimpers sounded like little no’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The path was clear and the few street lamps had enough light to see in front of his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho kneeled to tie his shoe as the trees russelled in the wind. A breaking twig instinctively made his head pop up like a cat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked around and saw nothing but the night. He stood up after finishing the knot in his laces. One step forward and an echoed footstep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stood still and listened carefully. He took another step and the echo followed. He tested the water by taking the quietest step he could manage. The echo was louder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart was pounding inside his rib cage. His breathing fastened and made his lungs feel pea sized. His head felt like a cloud, fogged over and light as air. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Minho. you can’t run from me.Ii am you, you can’t push me away,” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>the too familiar voice said from behind Minho. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt the tears well up and his legs trembled. With all the courage he could muster, he ran. He ran as fast and as far as he could but the voice was still close by. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is no escape. You are in my territory. Your own head,” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! You cannot have me. This is my brain, this is my control,” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Minho shouted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The voice chuckled and then cackled. Minho cringed at it. He hated hearing this voice more than he hated being alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Minho. I pity how pathetic you are. You are the ant and I am the boot. Now run,” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it snickered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho's breath hitched and his legs bolted for the opposite direction. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>pain</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is all Minho felt as his foot hit the pavement. All over his body, he felt burning itches. He veered off onto a trail and ran toward a streetlight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>red</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is all Minho saw. Cuts on his arms and legs. Not just cuts though. Words. Words spelling out </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>no escape</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Doom</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is what Minho was in. His legs gave out and he crumpled like a paper ball. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tried to scream the pain away. He tried to take control of his dream but he felt too weak and he doubted himself too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Minho! Everything is ok. Try to open your eyes and come back to me, please,” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it was another voice he recognized. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The soothing voice of an angel is how he heard him. The voice of someone who could effortlessly pull him out of the dark river he drowned in so often. Oh how Minho yearned to awake and be held in his arms again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho didn’t believe in a god but he thanked the universe for giving him such a person. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t leave him. They haven’t known each other for long but Minho couldn’t doubt his connection with the younger male.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg i’m sorry it’s been so long. since most of you don’t have me on wattpad i’ll update you here. so i’m trying to write more chapters and focus on this story before i finish my other ones. that way i can try to update regularly. i also have 2 more stories that won’t be out until i finish my current works. i’m thinking about  it taking time and finish writing one story at a time and have a set publish date. i hope you don’t leave my story because i don’t update well :’) but i already caught up on this one and have about 3 chapters ready. thinking about updating on fridays :)) thank you for your support and understanding &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>minho wakes up from his nightmare and jisung is there to comfort him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*GASP*</p><p>“Minho! are you ok?!” Jisung’s panicky voice asked, holding Minho's face in his warm hands. </p><p>He was panting and sweating all over. But through all the chaotic mess, he saw Jisung. A good soul who cared. Instead of answering, Minho lunged himself forward and embraced Jisung. Heavily beating hearts laced in panic and caring, beat against the other.</p><p>“Min...it’s ok. I’m here for you,” He patted the now sobbing boy.</p><p>After Minho finally calmed down, he pulled back from the embrace, leaving his arms around Jisung’s neck. On instinct, Jisung’s hand raised to whip the now drying tears off the older’s face.</p><p>“You good now?” Jisung asked, looking straight into his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Minho smiled.</p><p>“You should probably go wash up. You were sweating a lot,” Jisung mumbled while avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Oh, ya that might be a good idea,” Minho retracted his arms.</p><p>He grabbed a new set of PJ’s, black sweatpants and an oversized white shirt, and then headed for the bathroom. He really liked the new color of the room. Instead of feeling like he was entering a sick trap, he felt like he was entering a nice summer day. Although he enjoyed the awakening color, he was still in a nightmare.</p><p>He started to peel his clothes off. Everything was going fine until his eyes drifted on their own. Landing on the pale lines, counting how many there are. He was sick with himself, he was sick. He felt the bile rise in his throat and he gagged a little. His eyes were tearing up at the sudden panic attack. He threw back on his old clothes and exited the bathroom before the situation could get worse.</p><p>“I can’t do it Ji. I can’t even look at myself right now,” He rambled as he tried to go back under the blanket and hide from his problems.</p><p>“Woah woah! Calm down, i’ll help you. Do you have any bubbles?” Jisung asked, already heading to the bathroom.</p><p>Minho just nodded and pointed at the sink cabinet. He listened as the bath water ran. The scent of lotus flowers filled both rooms.</p><p>“Since we probably won't sleep much through the rest of the night, why don’t we just have a self care moment?” Jisung asked with an intrigued smile.</p><p>“Doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Minho slowly pulled himself out from under the blanket.</p><p>The bath was ready for Minho. Jisung had brought one of his duffel bags in and set it on the sink counter.</p><p>“Um...so we have a few options. Either you can get in and I wash you or we can both get in and I wash you. It’s up to you. You can leave your underwear on to make it less awkward or whatever you want,” Jisung was rambling now that he was growing flustered.</p><p>“You can join me if that's ok. Besides, we’re two guys. I’m sure it’ll be ok,” now Minho was flustered.</p><p>He started to strip again and Jisung turned around to give him a little privacy. Although, wasn’t it a little late for privacy? Minho closed his eyes as Jisung stripped to give him the respected privacy as well.</p><p>“I’ll wash your hair first,” Jisung said as he filled a small cup with water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you like this short chapter. i already have 6 more chapters ready. thinking about making another post day so you guys don’t have to wait 6 weeks for each chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Self Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just some more lovely interactions between our boys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho tilted his head backwards so Jisung could wet his hair a bit. A click of the shampoo bottle and the pearly white substance was starting to bubble in Jisung’s hands. He reached up and ran his fingers through Minho’s hair. He twirled the chocolate colored strands with his fingers, immersed in the softness of his hair. He started to rub Minho’s scalp to make sure shampoo did it’s job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s ready to rinse,” Jisung whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded and leaned his head back a little more. Jisung put one hand on his hairline to help make sure the shampoo didn’t get in his eyes. He poured water over the hair and rinsed out the shampoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Jisung put the conditioner in and told Minho to leave it in for a few minutes. While they waited, Minho put some shampoo on his hands and turned around so he was facing Jisung now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing?” Jisung stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to wash your hair now,” Minho smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s thought process was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung is being so nice to me and I want to return the favor. His hands felt so good in my hair. I wonder if he’d like it too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh okay,” Jisung’s trembling hands reached for the side of the tub to turn himself around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s hands couldn’t stop shaking. Minho treating him this way made him feel weak. His heart wouldn’t stop doing flips in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little shampoo bubbles covered the fading blue hair. It reminded Minho of when the snow fell on Jisung’s hair earlier. He rinsed out Jisung’s hair and applied the conditioner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can rinse mine now,” Minho chuckled as he watched Jisung carefully turn back around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we can rinse mine,” Jisung couldn’t help but smile with Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Minho’s hair was being rinsed, he played with one of the rose petals in the water. Jisung said that if you put the roses in water, it’ll help make your skin softer. Minho couldn’t tell if he was being truthful or if he just wanted to put them in the water for “self care”. As promised, Minho rinsed Jisung’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho got out first and changed while Jisung stared at the opposite wall. Minho waited on his bed for Jisung to finish changing. When the bathroom door opened, Jisung had laid out a few different colored packages and summoned Minho back into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pick which pack you want,” Jisung said as he dug into his duffel bag again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was different scented face masks. He ended up picking the strawberry one. It even had little strawberry stickers on the mask. Jisung picked the aloe vera pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Jisung handed him a hairband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho cooed. Jisung gave him a fluffy purple one with bunny ears while he was wearing a beige one with squirrel ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I have an idea!” Minho couldn’t stop grinning as he went through one of his drawers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back with a couple hair ties on his wrist. He made Jisung sit down so he could tie his hair into pigtails, later doing the same to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should take pictures,” Minho suggested after applying their masks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. My phone’s dead so you’ll have to send them to me,” Jisung pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled as he unplugged his phone from the charger. They took a couple selfies before Minho shot up from the bed. He walked over to his closet and dug into one of his boxes. He came back with a polaroid camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we take a couple with this. We can put them in our phone cases. I can hang a few on my fridge or on the wall,” Minho smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded but his face grew hot. Minho sat so close to him, he could smell the bath soap on him still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Minho promised, he gave one to Jisung and put the other in his own phone case. Afterwards, he stood up and placed one of the cuter pictures under a kitten magnet on his fridge. He tacked the silly selfies along his bedroom walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Minho,” Jisung suddenly said when Minho sat back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Minho was radiating happiness at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For everything. My life was so bleak and mundane before you came here. You’ve shown me that there is more to life than just waking up and going to school and producing,” Jisung laid his head on the pillow as he watched Minho do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I should thank you for being the greatest person I've ever had the chance to meet. You take good care of me when I don’t ask you to. Only my mom has ever done that. You might not notice it but you always enter my life right when I need you. It’s like you know right when I’m crashing and you keep me from burning,” at this point, they were both tearing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho, promise me that you will never leave this world without me,” Jisung asked with pure innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll promise that, if you promise me that you will always stay with me no matter how hard I fall,” Minho wanted nothing more than to stay with this boy forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung held his pinky in the air between them. Minho giggled before he looped his own pinky around it. A pinky promise. Something so childish yet it shows how much they trust each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now how about we make pancakes for breakfast?” Jisung asked, still holding Minho’s pinky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it,” Minho replied with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, they raced each other to the kitchen to see who would get the first pancake. Minho ended up winning because Jisung almost tripped over Soonie.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehehehehehe i’ve started like 3 more chapters and you guys are in for some major twists and turns and lots of fluff and angst. ugh i cant wait to share with you guys. hope you are all staying safe and healthy. </p><p>also if anyone of you are struggling or anything, try to talk to someone. a friend, family member, me, or one of the hotlines 💖💖</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter was sad i know but hey! it'll get better trust me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>